Bloody Pen
by Alue-kun
Summary: Kini salju putih bersih itu menjadi satu saksi tentang suatu peristiwa. Dia iblis, dia malaikat. Entah bagaimana semua akan berlanjut. Kau bebas mengepakkan sayap, kau bebas menggoreskan pena kemanapun engkau inginkan. Tapi apakah kau bahagia? Baca aja ... :)


**Aldy Erich'Ichiru**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto bukan milikku, aku hanya meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini. Damai. XD

**Warning** : Gore(?), Horror(?), jadi berhati-hatilah. Juga ini Fem!Naru versi anak-anak, ceritanya yah gak jelas kalau aku boleh mengatakannya lebih awal, tapi bacalah dulu jika tertarik. Namun jika tidak kuat dengan segala warning ini, maka aku sarankan untuk menekan tombol back. Terima kasih.

**Summary** : Dia menulis di lembaran putih kertas polos tanpa noda. Dia menggoreskan penanya pada lembar demi lembar dengan memukai. Dia iblis bersosokkan manusia polos tanpa dosa, dia membawa kutukan, dia membawa segala hal yang berbahaya. Dan Iblis hanya cocok dengan Iblis pula. Setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan sang badai pada sang salju putih yang sepertinya mulai ternoda oleh merah darah sebuah cerita.

**Pairing** : -

**Rate** : Semi M (Jadi aku letakkan di M aja untuk lebih amannya)

Happy Reading~

* * *

Langkah kakinya berpijak pelan di atas salju putih tanpa noda. Putih bersih, tanpa cacat, tanpa satu titikpun kegelapan di salju itu. Langkah kakinya terus bergerak tanpa arah yang jelas, kaki-kakinya yang kecil tanpa alas kaki terlihat tak berpengaruh apa-apa meski dari luar terlihat kemerahan mendekati biru. Surai pirang berantakan tidak mengurangi pesona alami yang dimiliki anak kecil itu, biru sayu iris matanya menatap ke depan dengan hampa, bibirnya terkatup rapat, kedua tangannya saling mendekap untuk sekedar mengurai rasa dingin yang entah dia rasakan atau tidak.

Hanya terusan tipis berbahankan katun berwarna biru muda kusam yang menyelimuti badannya yang kecil, ah, lihatlah, pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan aliran darah kering dan luka lecet yang entah karena apa. Langkah kaki kecilnya akhirnya berhenti juga, berhenti pada sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota yang terlihat asri walau sepi. Gereja itu merupakan bangunan satu-satunya yang terlihat, begitu berpisah dengan keramaian. Anak kecil yang kira-kira baru mencapai usia tujuh tahun itu terdiam cukup lama, tangannya terjulur mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Tak sampai mengetuk, tubuh kecil, ringkih, dan kehilangan tenaga itu ambruk membentur pintu gereja yang tertutup. Langkah kaki para biarawati tidak lagi didengar oleh sang anak kecil karena kegelapan sudah lebih dulu menyergapnya.

'Lihat? Siapa anak itu?'

'Aku dengar dia ditemukan di depan pintu gereja.'

'Lihat, anak itu berambut pirang. Dari mana asalnya?'

'Bagaimana orang tuanya? Apakah anak ini dibuang keluarganya?'

'Kasihan sekali.'

'Tubuhnya penuh lecet dan luka, penyiksaan, kah?'

Dalam kesunyian, anak kecil bersurai pirang mendengar setiap kalimat yang lontarkan oleh para biarawati yang mengeliinginya, namun anak tersebut sengaja tidak membuka kedua matanya, dia membiarkan telinganya mendengar apa yang para biarawati itu perbincangkan seputar dirinya. Sejam, tidak, dua jam sudah berlalu saat dia diam saja bak orang tidur, kini iris matanya yang serupa langit namun lebih pucat dan sayu itu membuka. Dia mengitari ruangan tempat dia bangun. Ruangan ini sangat minimalis, benda yang berada di dalamnya juga sangat terbatas namun sesuai dengan kebutuhan, dan jangan lupakan nilai plusnya, yaitu sangat rapi. Siapapun yang memiliki kamar itu pasti sangat suka kebersihan. Anak kecil itu memandang ke samping, melihat keluar jendela kaca tersebut yang penuh dengan warna putih salju. Musim dingin memang sudah tiba.

"Sudang bangun? Aku membawakan susu hangat dan bubur untukmu, kau pasti belum makan, bukan?" Seorang wanita berpakai khas biarawati memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum hangat kepada sang anak kecil, di tangan sang biarawati ada sebuah nampan berukuran sedang yang di atasnya ada satu gelas susu dan semangkuk kecil bubur dengan irisan sayur di atasnya.

Anak kecil itu tidak menyahut, dia hanya mengangguk kecil dengan gelagat tubuh gelisah, refleks dia mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh ujung tempat tidur saat sang biarawati semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sang biarawati yang tanggap dan sepertinya paham dengan kondisi sang anak kecil yang tampak trauma hanya diam kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat hangat, menandakan jika dia sudah aman dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan takut. Siapa namamu, anak manis?" Tanya sang biarawati dengan pelan dan ramah, nampan berisi segelas susu dan bubur sudah diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Na…Naru…Naruto…" Ucap anak kecil berambut pirang dengan terbata-bata. Pipinya bersemu merah tanda malu. Manis sekali, bahkan sang biarawati sampai terpana. Dia tidak menyangka jika anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya bisa semanis ini. Tiba-tiba iris mata sang biarawati tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di tangan kanan san anak kecil. Sebuah pena hitam dengan lapisan mengkilap seperti emas.

"Apa yang sedang kau pegang, Naru-chan?"

"Ini pena, milik Otou-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan riang, dia memandang pena tersebut dengan kilat aneh di matanya dan tentu saja sang biarawati tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau senang menulis, Naru-chan?" Tanya sang biarawati saat melihat Naruto memandang pena itu dengan intens.

"Ya, Naru sangat suka menulis. Apakah anda mau membawakan Naru sebuah kertas polos? Naru ingin memakai pena ini." Ucap Naruto formal dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, dan jangan begitu formal padaku. Panggil saja aku Bunda Tayuya." Ucap sang biarawati yang ternyata bernama Tayuya tersebut. Dia mulai beranjak menuju lemari besar yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka pintu lemari dan mulai meraba-raba isinya, mencoba mencari kertas polos yang diminta oleh sang anak kecil manis yang entah kenapa sangat sempurna di matanya. Bibirnya tidak kuasa membungkam pekikkan senangnya, saat tangannya berhasil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas polos dari dalam lemari.

"Ini Naru-chan." Ucap Tayuya dengan semangat. Dia menyerahkan kertas putih polos itu kepada Naruto yang tentu disambut tak kalah antusiasnya.

Gadis kecil itu melihat berbinar pada kertas polos yang kini berada di tangannya, dia mulai menggoreskan penanya pada kertas polos tersebut untuk membuat sebuah ungkapan imajinasi yang sudah sejak tadi berkeliaran liar dalam benaknya. Dia melupakan sejenak Tayuya yang masih melihatnya dengan ramah. Ah, betapa naifnya.

Tangan kecil Naruto belum berhenti menulis hingga satu lembar kertas polos sudah penuh dengan goresan penanya, tulisannya tergolong rapi untuk anak seumuran dirinya, pastilah anak kecil bersurai pirang tersebut sudah terbiasa menulis hingga tulisannya bisa tergolong rapi seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, goresan pena berhenti, bersamaan dengan penuhnya tiga lembar kertas putih dengan uraian cerita entah apa. Naruto memang suka menulis, tidak, dia sangat cinta menulis. Apalagi menulis sebuah kilasan kisah yang sudah tersirat dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Naru-chan? Bolehkah Bunda Tayuya mengetahuinya?" Tanya Tayuya dengan ramah. Dia memandang Naruto yang sudah berhenti menulis.

"Ya, akan Naru beritahukan kisah yang Naru tulis." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, hingga gigi-giginya yang putih bersih terlihat.

Mendengar itu, Tayuya menarik sebuah kursi duduk tanpa sandaran yang berada tak jauh dari sana, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dan siap mendengarakan cerita yang sudah ditulis oleh gadis kecil bernama Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Naru menulis sebuah kisah tentang gereja ini. Gereja ini akan dipenuhi dengan darah. Darah yang sangaaaaaat banyak. Badai salju di luar sana akan menutupi semua jeritan yang tercipta. Bunda Tayuya dan para suster-suster yang lain akan mandi cairan merah itu. Kalian semua akan menjadi kaku bagai patung es…Karena seorang lelaki yang memakai sabit hitam berkarat akan datang kemari tepat pukul 11 malam, dan kalian semua mati kecuali Naru…" Ucap Naruto dengan sangat antusias, bersamaan dengan badai salju yang mulai terlihat dari luar jendela. Tayuya yang mendengar hal itu menjadi kaku, anak ini bercanda, kan? Kisah apapun itu hanya omong kosong, kan? Tidak akan nyata, kan?

"Ha…ha…ha…Naru-chan. Cerita Naru-chan sangat bagus. Tapi, kenapa harus cerita yang mengenaskan? Dan kenapa hanya Naru-chan yang selamat?" Kata Tayuya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dingin, entah apa, dia sempat melihat iris mata Naruto berkilat tidak wajar. Namun dia segera menepis semua pemikiran konyolnya. Tidak mungkin anak kecil bisa memiliki pandangan begitu, bukan?

"Ne, ne. Tidak boleh memotong cerita, Bunda Tayuya… Cerita Naru belum berakhir. Lalu, laki-laki bersabit itu akan memotong-motong tubuh para biarawati termasuk tubuh Bunda Tayuya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian, tulang-tulang para biarawati akan disamarkan dengan salju putih yang berada di luar sana. Para keluarga serigala akan berpesta malam ini. Naru juga suka pesta, tapi Naru tidak suka berpesta dengan keluarga ayah dan ibu serigala, Naru lebih suka berpesta dengan pena Naru. Ah, ah, Naru hampir lupa dengan lanjutan ceritanya, Bunda Tayuya. Kemudian tubuh para pastor akan di gantung di tiang kokoh menyangga atap gereja ini. Dan setelahnya tugas Naru akan selesai. Naru sangat suka membuat cerita." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Iris mata birunya tidak terlihat polos lagi.

Naruto memperlihatkan lembar terakhir kertas yang berada di tangannya. Di sana ada sebuah gambaran tangan khas anak kecil. Gambaran tangan itu berupa gereja dengan darah yang mengitarinya, tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dan hanya sosok seorang laki-laki bersabit yang berdiri tegak, dan juga jangan lupakan sosok belakang anak kecil yang berdiam diri di dindin. Background gambaran itupun mencekam, entah bagaimana caranya Naruto menggambar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Tayuya.

"Na, Naru…" Tayuya terbata-bata saat melihat iris mata anak kecil yang berada di depannya menggelap, di bibir anak kecil itu tercipta sebuah senyuman misterius yang entah bermakna apa. Tubuh Tayuya berjengit saat jendela ruangan tersebut berbenturan dengan badai salju yang berada di luar saja. Tubuhnya kembali merinding saat jam berdentang dengan nyaring dan berhenti saat sudah berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali. Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam.

"Na, Naru…" Tayuya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Naruto. Anak kecil di hadapannya ini tidak normal, dia kini sadar saat melihat iris mata Naruto yang sedikit berwarna kemerahan.

"Anak Iblis!" Ucap Tayuya tanpa sadar, itu membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto luntur, anak kecil itu menunduk, hingga poni-poni pirangnya menutupi seluruh ekspresi pada mata sang anak kecil.

Hanya ada Tayuya dan Naruto yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mencekam bagi Tayuya, tentu saja. Dia memandang ngeri pada Naruto yang masih menunduk, dia memandang nanar pada gambaran tangan Naruto serta hasil goresan pena sang anak kecil yang tersebar di lantai ruangan tersebut. Tanpa sadar tubuh Tayuya menggigil takut.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Tayuya membeku, iris matanya terbelalak kaget. Pintu ruangan dipukul dengan sangat keras dari luar, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik hingga pukulan pada pintu itu berhenti. Kini suasana menjadi hening kembali. Dengan bergetar Tayuya mencapai kenop pintu ruangan yang menjadi pembatas dengan ruangan lain di balik pintu. Firasat buruk melanda sang biarawati tanpa dapat dicegah, tangan kiri Tayuya menggenggam erat kalung berbandul salib miliknya, bibirnya membuka menutup sambil melantunkan sebuah doa yang dia yakini akan membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Tayuya memecah kesunyian yang berada di dalam gereja, tentu saja teriakan itu teredam oleh badai salju yang berada di luar sana, membuat teriakan lengking itu hanya sebatas bisikan halus saja dan tidak berarti apa-apa serta tidak cukup mampu untuk memanggil keributan. Di hadapan Tayuya kini, tubuh-tubuh para biarawati teman serta panutannya bergelimpangan tak bernyawa, darah memenuhi lantai ruang tengah gereja, kaki-kaki para pastor yang melayang di langit-langit membuat Tayuya terguncang, belum lagi keadaan sekelilingnya yang sangat mengenaskan membuat perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman, hingga akhirnya isi perutnya keluar juga. Dia muntah, tidak kuat, jijik pada sekitarnya.

"Demi kasih Tuhan! Terkutuk kau, anak setan!" Dia marah kini. Dengan gelap mata, dia mengambil balok kayu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kakinya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat pada balok tersebut. Dia berbalik, menuju dalam kamar tempat Naruto berada. Namun saat dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur, tempat itu kosong, anak kecil itu sudah lenyap. Sejak kapan? Bahkan Tayuya yakin sekali jika beberapa detik yang lalu, Naruto masih ada di sana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Anak setan!" Tayuya mengitari ruangan itu, membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan semua isinya, siapa tahu Naruto bersembunyi di sana, Tayuya bahkan memeriksa di bawah kolong tempat tidur, membuat ruangan yang semula rapi itu kini tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah saking berantakannya. Tayuya membanting pintu kamar kosong itu dengan keras saat sudah yakin jika Naruto tidak berada di ruangan tersebut.

Tidak bisa bergerak, saat iris matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan lelaki dengan sabit berkarat di dekat pintu masuk gereja. Tubuhnya jadi kaku kembali. Balok kayu yang semula dia pegang terjatuh. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Di hadapannya kini, semakin mendekat dan mendekat, sosok lelaki bersabit hitam berkarat menuju tempatnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna hitam, topeng rubah menutupi wajahnya, di tangannya tak ketinggalan sebuah sabit berkarat yang kini sudah bermandikan darah para teman dan panutannya yang sudah merasakan asam garam kehidupan bersamanya. Kini semuanya lenyap. Dalam mimpi sekalipun Tayuya tidak pernah mengharapkan mimpi yang seperti ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi teriakan itu terdengar saat sabit berkarat milik laki-laki itu menari dengan indah di leher Tayuya, berjalan dengan pelan dan sangat menyakitkan di tubuh sang biawati, darah segar kembali limbas ke lantai ruangan, bercampur dengan darah-darah tubuh lainnya yang sudah lebih dahulu limbung. Teriakan panjang itu adalah teriakan terakhir dari seorang gadis bernama Tayuya serta rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Badai salju kini sudah berhenti, langit kembali cerah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. langkah kaki mungil tanpa alas kaki berjalan dengan pelan di atas salju putih polos, namun semua itu tampak tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada sang pemilik kaki mungil tersebut. Terusan tipis berwarna biru pucat itu menempel dengan pas di tubuh sang anak kecil berambut pirang, Naruto.

Dengan pelan dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah gereja yang berada di pinggiran kota dan jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk, gereja itu tampak sangat sepi dan tidak seasri saat pertama kali dia datang. Di bibir Naruto terpoles sebuah senyuman, kali ini bukan senyuman miring ataupun sejenisnya, ini hanya senyuman biasa tanpa arti, senyuman hampa yang tidak bermakna khusus.

"Aku suka menulis cerita yang mengenaskan, dan aku suka sekali jika pendengar dan pembaca juga ikut menghayati ceritaku." Ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa, dia kembali berbalik dan memunggungi gereja, melangkah dengan pelan dan sangat lambat.

"Tentu saja hanya aku yang selamat, sebab…" Senyuman di bibir Naruto semakin lebar saat di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki bermantel hitam dengan topeng rubah menutupi wajahnya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna merah di leher Naruto, lelaki itu membuka topengnya, menampilkan sebuah wajah rupawan yang sangat sempurna tanpa cacat, iris matanya berwarna merah dengan surai senada dengan kedua iris matanya.

"Cerita itu adalah milik Naru. Dan Kyuubi juga milik Naru. Tugas Naru akan selesai jika seseorang sudah mendengar atau membaca tulisan Naru."

**END**

* * *

Selesai. Puas sudah. Ini nih akibat setres abis Ulangan Semester. Jadinya setelah belajar malah muncul inspirasi bikin fic ini, jadi yah sebelum ide itu hilang, langsung aku tuangkan akan menjadi cerita. Kalau ada yang mau baca syukurlah. Aku menerima flame, kritik, saran asalkan bersifat membangun.


End file.
